The Perfect Family
by HotsexyCarlisle529
Summary: Carlisle and Esme Cullen are dealing with the side effects of infertility. After a third failure with Fertility treatment their hopes are lost. Not a candidate for IVF or a surrogate leaves them feeling hopeless. But after some events that happen they become adoptive parents. (AH to begin with/ later turns to Vamps)
1. Chapter 1

The Perfect Family Ch.1

(information to know)

Carlisle Matthew Cullen: Human, age 27, pediatrician. Married

Esme Anne Cullen: Human, Age 26, Interior designer, married

The Denali's: consist of Elaezer, Carmen, Tanya, Kate, Irina. All vampires. Elaezar is the coven leader. Friends of Carlisle and esme. Elaezar is Head E.R and trauma doctor. Carmen helps esme run the interior design firm.

(Carlisle's POV)

"Carlisle wait up" my coworker john Taylor calls from down the hall.

I stop and turn and wait for him o catch up. As we walks towards me I notice he has a patient file in his hand. A patient file I have seen many times. My wife's file. He catches up and hands me the file.

"Here's Esme's last fertility report" he says and I open the file and sigh as I read the bottom notes.

 _Third fertility treatment did not work. Recommended to stop treatments. Any further treatment may cause health issues._

"I'm sorry Carlisle" he says and I nod.

"Thank you for showing me this. I'll tell esme when I get home which I'm getting off now" I say and john takes the files and pats my back before heading off.

I go to the locker rooms and change out of my scrubs into street clothes. I grab my brief case with all my patient files I need to make notes on and car keys. I head to my car and get in. once I'm in and the car is started I speed off towards home to tell my wife the news. When I get home

I sit in the car for a few minutes preparing for the worst reactions possible. I shut off the car and crab my brief case and head inside. Esme in the kitchen humming as she cooks dinner.

"Oh Carlisle your home" she says and smiles at me. Her smile drops when she sees the look on my face.

"What's wrong?" she asks worriedly.

"Sit love" I say and she sits on a bar stool. I stand in front of her and place my hand on her waist to be able to catch her if she passed out.

"Carlisle you're scaring me" she says.

"I'm sorry love, Dr. Taylor let me see your latest results and it didn't work." I say and she shale she head.

"We can try again. I'll be a better patient this time. I won't move. I'll even stay in the hospital" she starts to ramble

. I place my hand over her mouth and shake my head no.

"Love if we go through another treatment it could cause serious health issues." I say and esme starts to cry.

She slumps forward into me and I hold her tight as she holds onto my shirt.

"Shh love" I coo softly and rub her back.

She cries for another ten minutes until I smell something burning. She smells it and gets up and moves the stove. She pulls out burnt chicken leg quarters.

"I'm sorry Carlisle" she says.

"Shh love its ok. I'll just call the Chinese place for dinner. Its understandable love" I say and rub her back.

She does dishes while I call in our order. After the dishes are on the drying rack I lead esme to the front room and have her sit down on the couch, she curls into a ball and I hand her, her throw blanket.

She wraps it around her body as a security blanket. I sit next to her and let her lean into me and cry. It's quiet except her cries. We're broken out of the quiet when the doorbell rings. I get up and answer. I grab the food and pay the delivery boy. I bring the food in and force esme to eat. After we finish eating and I put left overs away I sit down again. "Can we do a surrogate?" she asks quietly.

"I don't know love I would have to talk to john about it. I'll ask him when I work next." I say and she nods and cuddles into my side

. I lean down and kiss her forehead. I turn the TV on and esme just stares. I watch he nightly news and then stand up. Esme is still staring at the wall.

"Come on love time for bed" I say and she doesn't hear me. I sigh and pick her up and carry her to our bed room.

When I get us there I lay her back on the bed and go into our closet. I grab a set of pj's for her and myself. I go back to the bed room and I go to the bed and set our clothes down. I sit her up and start to remove clothing. I get her into her pj's and lay her down under the blankets and kiss her forehead.

I go to the bathroom and do my nightly routine before joining esme in bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The Perfect Family Ch.2

(Carlisle's POV/2 days later)

For the last two days esme has been in a trance. She would eat if I feed her, go to the bathroom herself but the rest of the time she just sat and starred. I sigh as I kiss her forehead and tuck her in. I head downstairs to get something to eat before leaving for work. The doorbell rings and I answer it.

"Good morning Carlisle" Carmen greets.

"Good morning Carmen" I greet back as I let her in.

"Esme is upstairs in bed sleeping. She gets up herself to use the restroom. But you're going to need to make her eat." I explain and Carmen nods as she puts her stuff down.

"Don't fret Carlisle I will take good care of her. But you better get to work so your not late" she says and I nod and grab my toasted bagel with cream cheese and coffee.

"Thanks again" I call as I walk out to the garage.

I get into my car and drive off to the hospital. When I get there I park in my designated spot and head inside to see john. He's sitting at his desk doing paper work.

"Carlisle" he greets and puts his pen down.

"I need to see if you think esme and I could use a surrogate" I say.

"It may be possible. I'll need to do a complete exam to see. Some of the treatments might have harmed esme which might be the cause of the treatments not working" he says and I nod.

"When's your next day off?" John asks as he looks at his calendar on his laptop.

"Next week Monday and Tuesday" I say and he looks into his calendar.

"I have Monday morning at 11 in the morning" he says and I nod. He types it in.

"How is she?" he asks.

"Not doing good. She's barley functioning. I have to feed her. She does use the restroom herself and can change herself but I need to pick her clothes. The first night I had to change her and put her to bed. At night she cries in my arms." I say and he nods.

"I really hope something works out for you Carlisle" he says as I stand.

"Thanks I'll see you Monday" I say and leave and go to the pediatric unit.

After work I head home and see esme and Carmen out in the front in Esme's garden. I smile as I get out of the car.

"How did you do it?" I ask.

"I talked to her. I know what she's going through" Carmen says and her golden eyes look it my blue ones.

"Thank you" I say and she nods. She goes to her car and leaves and I go to esme. She smiles up at me and I lean down to kiss her.

"I talked to john today and I made an appointment for Monday. He said it might be possible for a surrogate. He's going to perform a full physical on you to see" I say and she nods.

I help her up from the garden and we head inside. We head to the kitchen and esme pulls out a beef roast with potatoes and carrots from the oven. I smile and kiss her. She makes are plates and we sit down to eat.

"Im sorry that I was distant" Esme says.

"Esme it's not your fault. How you reacted was normal. I told you we basically couldn't have a baby and I know you want a big family" I say and I reach up and cup her cheek.

She leans into my hand. We finish dinner and then head to the living room to watch TV and read. At bed esme joins me in a before bed shower and I make love to her.

(5 days later)

Today we were up early anxiously waiting for our appointment. Esme flutters around the house cleaning trying to make time go faster. I finally reach out and grab her and pull her on the couch next to me.

"I know for a fact you haven't eaten yet" I say.

"Eating takes too long" she says.

"Love you need to eat if you expect to stay heathy, and it's not the eating that takes long it's the cooking." I say and kiss her. I pull away and get up to go to the kitchen.

Esme gets up and chases after me. I make it to the fridge and pulls out eggs, bacon, hash browns and vegetables to put in the eggs. Esme sits down at the island as I place my phone into the Bluetooth speaker. I start to prep breakfast and esme sits at the island drinking tea and watches me cook.

I place the bacon in the oven as I start to fry the hash browns. Esme starts to cut veggies for the omelets to give her something to do. I check the bacon and lightly fry the vegetable so they're not raw in our omelets.

I dice some ham and shred a block of cheese. Esme gets the eggs out and cracks a few into two separate bowls. She scrambles them as I put nonstick spray in two small fry pans and place them 0n the stove.

Esme turns them on and pours the eggs into them. I grab he bacon out of the oven and set the pan on hot pads on the counter before turning my attention to the omelets. I place equal amount of everything on the eggs before flipping the top over to make the omelet. Esme grabs plates and cups. Esme pours orange juice while I plate the food. I turn off my music and sit at the island next to esme.

Esme kisses me in a thank you before starting to eat. After were done eating we head upstairs and take a shower together. By the time were finished getting ready it's time to leave. Esme skips to the car as I lock up the house.

I get into the car and start to drive. Esme talks my ear off on the way there. But as soon as we arrive and I park conversation stops and I look over and esme is nervously fidgeting. I get out and get her door.

I reach my handout for her and she places her shaking hand into my own. I squeeze her hand in comfort and help her out of the car. I close the door and lock the doors. We head into the hospital and head to the OB/GYN floor. I sign esme in and then we go sit down.

I rub Esme's back soothingly as she leans into me. A few minutes later our normal nurse, Lexi, comes and gets us.

" Good morning guys" She greets and we walk down the hall.

She takes Esme's height and weigh. When I look at her weigh I'm not surprised she lost a few pounds. We head to the room and Lexi takes Esme's vitals before pulling out a hospital gown and a sheet. She hands them to esme.

"Completely strip. Dr. Taylor plans on running some tests today and one of them involve and x ray" she says and esme nods. Lexi leaves the room and I turn my back to give esme some privacy.

"Carlisle" she calls softly and I turn. She's on the bed with the sheet across her lap. She's shaking lightly and I rub her back.

Theirs a sharp knock on he door that makes esme jump. John peeks his head in and I motion him in. He walks in and closes the door behind him.

"Good morning guys. Would you like Lexi in here for today's appointment." he says and sits on the stool in the room.

"No thank you. I trust both of you" esme says.

John nods as he sets his laptop down on the counter and places Esme's file next to it. I look over and see Esme's file pulled up on the laptop and a blank spot for today's visit.

"Today I'll be preforming a very through pelvic exam. And running a few tests. Two of the test will just be a transvaginal ultrasound and a normal ultrasound. I also want to do a dye test to see if there is any abnormities that I can't feel and the ultrasound can't pick up. I'll insert the dye through your cervix up into the uterus to go into the fallopian tubes." John says and I nod and esme looks nervously at me.

"It's alright esme I'll be here the whole time" I say and she nods.

"To begin we'll start with listening to your heart and lungs and then I'll be taking a few base temps" john says and esme nods.

John stand up and grabs his stethoscope from around his neck and places the earpieces in his ears and rests the bell on Esme's back.

"Take a deep breathe" he requests and Esme's chest rises and falls. He has her take a few more deep breaths before going on to check her ears, nose and throat.

"OK Lexi already took an oral temp. I'll be taking a rectal, vaginal, and one at the base of your cervix." He says and esme nods but I can tell she is nervous.

I help her lay down and place her feet up in stirrups. John is getting three thermometers out of the storage drawer. He grabs a container of petroleum jelly.

"Esme to make you less nervous I'll have Carlisle preform these" john says and esme nods and I smile at her and sit between her legs.

I move the drape up a little and john sets the tray with the three thermometers and three sets of gloves along with the petroleum jelly and a speculum on the tray stand next to me.

I put on a pair of gloves making sure not to snap them knowing esme hated when doctors did that. I dip two fingers in the jelly and start to rub her anus softly. Esme moans softly and I smile. I slip two fingers in and message around so she would be accepting of the thermometer. John dips the tip in the jelly and hands it to me.

"Esme I'm going to insert it now" I say softly and esme nods.

I gently insert it and hold it with my left hand. John takes off my right glove and places a new one on and I dip my fingers back into the jelly and repeat the process but with her vagina.

I hold both thermometer's with my left hand and rub Esme's thigh with my right. After five minutes the timers beep and I take both thermometers out ad hand them to john.

I change my gloves and grab he speculum which was warm. I place some jelly on the blades and gently slip it into esme before opening it to the widest setting. Esme whimpers and I see her muscles clench down.

"Relax love" I say soothingly and rubs her thighs.

John hands me the third and thinnest thermometer and I gently insert it till I reach her cervix where I gently push it to sit in the external os. Esme whimpers.

"Are you experiencing cramming?" john asks and esme nods and I hear her sniffle.

"Shh love it's alright" I say softly.

John grabs the thermometer and we switch. I take my gloves off and stand at Esme's head. I lean down to kiss her and she grabs a hold of my shirt. I grab her hand in mine and rub soothing circle on. It she stares up at me with tear glistened eyes.

"It's alright we're almost done" I say as I look at the stop watch on the laptop.

"Two more minutes" I say and she nods and closes her eyes.

My other hand comes up to rest on her forehead. I rub her forehead soothingly and she smiles. The beeper goes off soon after. Esme sighs in relief when it's pulled out but he leaves the speculum in he just closes it a little. John goes and records the temperatures. I pull a chair over and sit next to esme.

"I'll start with a pap smear since I already have the speculum in and I'll examine your cervix" he says and esme nods as he puts gloves on and sits down between her feet.

He lifts the sheet a little and I can tell when he's takin the smear because esme squeezes my hand tightly. I rub her hand as the cramp lasts. "Ok everything look good with your cervix" john says and he closes the speculum and removes it. Esme sighs in relief.

"I'll move onto your bi manual exam and then we will do the tests" john says and esme nods and looks up at me.

"You're doing so well" I say to her. She smiles at me. John accidently snaps a glove and Esme panics.

"Shh it's ok" I say softly.

"I'm so sorry esme it was an accident that I promise won't happen again" he says softly.

That was the best part about him. He had this way that when he talked he could calm any patient. Esme relaxes again and john continues with the exam. After a few minutes he pulls back.

"OK I'll do the transvaginal ultrasound first since you're in a good position right now with your feet in the stirrups. Then your feet can come out of the stirrups for a few minutes for the abdominal ultrasound and then we'll get you back into the stirrups to inject the dye." John says and wheels the ultrasound machine over.

He grabs the transvaginal probe and places a sterile covering on it before grabbing a tube of KY jelly and generously coating it with the jelly. He sets the jelly down and turns the machine on. He goes between esme legs and lifts the sheet.

"Ok esme on the count of three I'll gently start to insert the probe" John says.

"One…two…three" john says and esme gasps softly.

(Esme's POV)  
I gasp as I feel the probe being inserted. Carlisle looks down worriedly and I hold his hand in my own and try to smile.

"Ok esme it's in" Dr. Taylor says. He moves it around as he looks at the screen.

After a few minutes he pulls the probe out. He sets it on a tray and takes a few tissues and wipes me down from the excess jelly.

Carlisle leans down to kiss me as Dr. Taylor gets the abdominal probe ready. Carlisle helps me out of the stirrups. He picks me up to move me back which I was grateful for.

My legs felt like jelly from being raised for so long. Carlisle covers me with a blanket so I'm not fully exposed. Dr. Taylor lifts my gown up and moves the blanket down a hare before placing the cold gel on my stomach.

I focus on Carlisle who is looking at the screen. He looks worried at what they were seeing. Carlisle sighs when their done and I look up nervously

. "Everything is fine" Dr. Taylor says.

"That's a problem? I ask confused.

"NO it just means that what's ever going on we can't see it." He says and I nod.

"Carlisle why don't you get esme prepped while i get the dye ready" He says.

"Of course" Carlisle says and walks to the end of the bed. He lifts my feet back up into stirrups and puts soft restraint on my ankles, mid calves and knees.

"This is to keep you securely in place" he says and I nod. He lifts the drape and inserts the speculum. Dr. Taylor moves back in the room with a syringe full of blue florescent dye and another syringe with a clear liquid one had a needle connected the other had a thin tube.

"Ok this first syringe has a local anesthetic that I will inject into your cervix to numb it so I can dilate your cervix to get the second syringe of dye into your uterus" he says and I nod.

Carlisle moves and sits next to me and I hold his hand.

OK slight pinch" dr. Taylor warns and I tense.

"OK esme relax, I can't stick you when your tense it will hurt a lot more and cause a little bit more bleeding. So just relax" Dr. Taylor says soothingly. I take a deep breath and close my eyes.

I focus on my breathing and Carlisle whispers loving phrases in my ear. I jump when I feel a needle prick.

"Ok that's in. I'm going to give it a few moments to take effect." Dr. Taylor says and rolls away from me and stands up and goes to the counter and types into the computer. Carlisle rubs my hand and I look at him.

You're doing perfect love. I love you" he says and he leans in. He kisses me softly.

For a few minutes we just look into each other's eyes. A clearing of a throat makes us look way.

"Your cervix should be numb now, I'm going to take the smallest dilator and gently dilate your cervix. If you can feel it we will give you more anesthetic" Dr. Taylor says and I nod. Carlisle grabs my hand and I squeeze it in nervousness. I hear metal clinking but nothing else.

"Ok the smallest dilator just went in without a problem" he says and I nod. The next few minutes is quiet except the tiny metal clinks. "Ok I'm going to thread the tubing up into our vaginal canal, into your cervix and into you uterus" dr. Taylor says and i nod.

"Then I will inject the dye there might be some cramping" he says and I nod and close my eyes.

I feel the tube enter my uterus and the feeling is weird. The feeling is cut off and cramping takes over. I gasp and grasp Carlisle's hand tight.

"Don't squeeze your muscles esme. You'll just expel the dye and then we will have to start over" Dr. says and I nod and stop trying to squeeze my muscles.

"OK we'll let that take effect and I'll move a portable x ray in here so we don't have to move you." Dr .Taylor say and I nod.

He goes to the hall and a few seconds' later returns with nurse Lexi and the machine. For the next few minutes they do x rays.

"I'll get these printed right away. "Dr. Taylor says and takes the machine out.

"Esme we can get you out of the stirrups. You're done for the day. The dye will expel its self. You will have spotting and watery discharge which is the dye leaving your body" she says and I nod.

Her and Carlisle undo the restraints and help me pull my legs out of them. Carlisle helps me stand up and helps me change. I sit down on his lap instead of the bed. He rubs my back knowing I'm nervous. Lexi comes back into the room.

"Dr. Taylor asked me to come get you guys and take you to a conference room" She says.

Carlisle and I stand up and Carlisle wraps an arm around me as e follow Lexi to a conference room. We sit down at the table. The room is dark except the light board on the wall and a small corner lamp. There's a sharp knock and Dr. Taylor walks in. He has a big folder with what I presumed was the x rays.

"Ok so we'll start with the first x ray on the left and then gradually go to the left" he says and puts around 9 X rays up. I look at them confused.

"Ok so number 1 we see the dye entering your uterus and then through number 3 it spreads up into the whole cavity. This is when we reach our problem. If you see in number 4 the dye starts to go into your fallopian tube but on 5 it stops. Your fallopian tube on your left side is blocked. While on number 6 you see the dye make its way up further into your right fallopian tube. But if you look on number 8 you can see the dye coming out of your fallopian tube. Which means that fallopian tube is open but on 9 you see this area of dye by your ovary that's a bad thing. Your ovary is a mass of adhesions. Im assuming that your left ovary has adhesions also. " he explains and there's silence for a minute after words. Carlisle rubs my back.

"So what does this mean?" I ask near tears.

"You're not a candidate for IVF or using a surrogate. The adhesions wrecked your ovary that if we tried IVF or a surrogate im afraid when I went in to aspirate the eggs from your ovaries they will probably burst with the pressure." He says and I start to sob and Carlisle holds me to him.

"John what caused this?" Carlisle asks and his voice is un steady.

"When esme was a teen and she was raped she had chlamydia without knowing it until a year after. The only reason we found it was because we diagnose her with PID, which caused her fallopian tube to block and the adhesions on her ovaries" he says and I feel Carlisle nods.

" How do I still have periods then?" I ask.

"Your body still ovulates and releases the egg but its more difficult to release the egg. " he says.

"Then why couldn't we get pregnant naturally if I'm still ovulating." I ask.

"Because when you have PID it wrecks with your uterine lining. Even if an egg is fertilized it wont attach to your uterus. Mostly likely when you did fertilize an egg you spotted when your body expelled it." He says and I start to cry again.

"I'm so sorry guys. When you're ready you can leave" he says and squeezes our shoulders before leaving the room.

I climb into Carlisle's lap and he hugs me to him. I sob into his shoulder and I feel his tears fall onto my hair.

"I'm sorry Carlisle" I sob as I bury my head further into his neck.

"Shh love its not your fault its those scum bags that are in jail for raping you" He says and he just holds me.

After a while I calm down and Carlisle is calm. We stand up but my levs feel weak and I crumble to the floor. Carlisle picks me up bridal style and walks out of the room. We exit off the OB/GYN floor.

(Carlisle's POV)  
After esme and I leave the OB/GYN floor I take the elevator down to the main floor. I was walking towards the exit when Elaezar calls my name. I turn and see him rushing towards us.

"It didn't go well?" he asks.

"No it didn't. Dr. Taylor is afraid if he tries IVF or a surrogate that when he aspirates eggs form her that her ovaries might burst due to pressure. Her left tube is completely blocked, her right is open but her ovaries have adhesions on them from PID" I say and he nods.

"I'll call Carmen and tell her that esme isn't coming in for a while. I'll talk to the director to for you" He says.

'Thank you" I say. He reaches out and squeezes Esme's shoulder lightly. Esme looks up at him with glossy eyes.

"Take care of yourself ez I don't need to see you in my E.R" he says and esme nods.

"I should get us home" I say and Elaezar nods.

I leave and situate esme in the back seat. I get into the driver's seat and head home. By the time I pull into the garage esme is sleeping in the back seat. I pick her up and take her to our room. I lay down next to her and hold her to me.


	3. Chapter 3

The Perfect Family Ch.3

(Carlisle's POV)

It's been three weeks since Dr. Taylor told us that esme was not a candidate for IVF or a surrogate. Since then esme and I applied to be adoptive parents. Originally our case worker wanted us to do foster work but I couldn't put esme through that.

Today is my second day back from my extended vacation. Esme's first day back was today. I was snapped back to reality when the trauma siren blares. I get up from the nurses desk and rush to the doors meeting Elaezar half way there. Five ambulances pull up in a row. Chief swan brings up the rear in his squad car. He gets out and runs towards us.

"Three car pileup on the highway going out to la push. First driver lost control when going through the curve. The other two vehicles tried to stop and skidded out of control. The first ambulance has the first driver, second ambulance has the second driver. The third has the driver of the third car, in the fourth is his passenger and the fifth is their child who was in the backseat." He shouts over the sirens. The EMT's start to unload.

"Carlisle take the fifth ambulance" Elaezar shouts and I nod and rush over.

"This is Samantha Fischer. Age 5. Was in the backseat at time of accident. She was in booster seat and was buckled in. She's Complaining that her arm hurts and she has a head wound" the EMT says and I nod and I wave my nurses over. The two of them help me wheel Samantha into an E.R bay.

"MOMMY" Samantha screams when I close the curtains around the bay.

"Sammie. Sammie where are you?" I hear a female shriek.

"Shh it's all right Samantha. No one's going to hurt you. We just need to do a check up to make sure you're alright." I coo softly as I crouch down so we're eye level.

"Want mommy she cries.

"Shh it's alright darling we'll get you back to your mommy as soon as Dr. Cullen is done checking you out to make sure you are all right" Nurse Johnson says as she tries to get Samantha to lay back.

Samantha sniffles through ou the exam but lets me do what I need.

"Krissy we need an x ray" I say as I feel Samantha's arm and she screams in pain.

"Of course Carlisle" She says and leaves the room.

"I'm going to look at your forehead now sweetheart" I say softly and move her long hair back. I wince when I see the gash that would need to be stitched closed.

"OK sweetie, we're going to take you down and get an X-ray and then I need to clean up your cut" I say n she nods but her lips juts out. I rub her back softly until nurse Johnson gets back.

"Carlisle x ray is open so we can take her down" she says and I nod.

"Nurse Delhi can you find her parents and see how they are doing" I say and the second nurse nods and leaves the room.

"Ok sweetie we're going to move you into a wheelchair and then take you to get you armed x ray" I say softly as Krissy gets a wheelchair. She comes back and I help Samantha down.

"Take her to x ray" I say and Krissy nods and pushes the wheelchair down the hall.

"Dr. Cullen! Dr. Denali needs you in O.R 3" A nurse yells. I nod and run off to the O.R. I quickly scrub in.

"Carlisle We need your help. This is Marissa McCarthy she was the second driver. Age 19. She's 8 months pregnant. We need to get the baby out to help save her life" He says and I nod.

"Did Dr. Taylor get paged?" I ask.

"I'm here" John says as he walks in to the O.R from the scrub room.

Elaezar fills him in and he nods quickly. He and I move to her abdomen. John starts to do a c section. I stand waiting to take the infant.

"Lauren page down to the NICU" I say as John pulls a blue baby from Ms. McCarthy. The baby lays lifeless in my hands. I rush over to the incubator that a nurse brought in.

"Come on little one" I say as I get fluid out of its mouth and nose. I look down and see that the infant is a boy. I flip him over and lightly pound on hid back to get his lungs cleared. A high pitch wail pierces the room.

"There we go little guy" I say and lay him down. A nurse comes and cleans him and wraps him into a blanket and puts a cap on his little head.

"Do you still want to move him to NICU?" a nurse asks.

"Yes move him down there for observation. I will be down in a few minutes." I say and she nods and two nurses move the incubator out of the O.R. I strip of my surgical clothes and go back down to the E.R.

"Carlisle, Samantha has been moved to a casting room. Amanda is casting her arm as we speak, her cut was cleaned and stitched by James. Her mother is in a room upstairs for observations" Krissy says.

"Ok when Samantha is done with her cast take her upstairs to her mother" I say and she nods.

I sigh and sit down and do paper work on baby doe. After I take my lunch. During my lunch I walk down to the NICU. Baby doe is in a corner by himself. All the other babies had visitors or a nurse by them.

"Hey little one" I coo and sit in the rocking chair next to him.

"I thought I would find you here" Elaezar says.

"How is his mother?" I ask.

"She's out of surgery but she's not stable. She up in CCU." He says and I nod.

"She should be up" he says and I stand up.

"We need to get this little one a name" I say and he nods.

We walk upstirs in silence. Elaezar knocks on the door and a weak voice tells us to enter. We enter the room and Ms. McCarthy is propped up with pillows.

"How's my baby?" she asks.

"He is doing fine for what happened. Right now we have him in the NICU for observation." I say.

"He? It's a boy?" she asks and I nod.

"I was just down there with him. He is doing perfect. The only thing is he needs a name" I say.

"Emmett Dale McCarthy" she says and I nod and write it down so we could put it on his birth certificate.

"I'll let you rest and get back down to Emmett" I say and leave the room.

I head back down the NICU. I grab Emmett's birth certificate and write in his name. I take it to the desk o be faxed to the government registry.

"Well hello there Emmett" I say as I sit next to him since I had no cases.

"You're such a big and strong boy" I say and I place my hand in the incubator with him careful of the tubes and wires.

"Oh Dr. Cullen I didn't know you were in here" a startled nurse says and she's holding a bottle

. "Yeah I decided to sit and visit with Emmett since id dint have any patients" I say and she nods.

"Emmett is a good name for him." She says and I nod.

"Would you like to feed him?" she asks.

"Um sure" I say and she hands me the bottle.

She leaves the room and I open the side latch on the incubator and gently lift Emmett out of the incubator and to my arms. I hold him securely in my arms and feed him. When he's done I lay his on my chest to burp. I chuckle when he lets out a big burp. I was placing him back in when a nurse stops me.

"Dr. Denali needs to speak with you' she says and I look up and Elaezar is standing in the doorway.

I hand Emmett to the nurse and walk over to him.

"His mother isn't doing well. She wishes to see him now. She knows she's going to die" he says and I nod.

"Ok I'll bring the incubator up there but I can take him out when we get to her room.' I say and he nods.\

He waits by the door while I get Emmett situated in the incubator before wheeling it towards him. We go to the elevator and go up to the top floor. We wash our hands before walking in and going to Ms. McCarthy's room. I lift Emmett out of the incubator and we walk into the room.

"My baby" she says weakly and tries to lift herself up. Elaezar runs to her and helps her sit up with the help of pillows. I lay Emmett into her arms and she smiles at him.

"My Emmett. You're a cutie." she says and she's taken over by a coughing fit.

I look at Elaezar from the corner of my eyes. His gold eyes meet my blue ones. Emmett gurgles and coos as he lays on her chest. Elaezar motions to the hall. I follow and he closes the door.

"She's dying, her heart is very weak right now. In the next few minutes she's going to pass" he says and I nod.

"I'll have to call social serves" I say and he nods but then gets this look on his face.

"You and esme" he hisses. "What about us?" I ask.

"You guys were looking for a baby. Let me call social service"s he says and I nod. We walk back in.

"remember Emmett mommy loves you so much. Please be good for whoever takes you in. Remember son I'll look down at you from heaven. I…love….you…em…." Ms. McCarthy gasps out before her eyes close and dies.

Emmett start to whimper before crying a high pitch cry. I quickly grab him and rock him.

"Shh it's alright Emmett. Its ok buddy" I coo softly.

He calms down and falls asleep on me. Elaezar writes time of death and looks at me.

"See what can be done. I don't want to tell esme and have her crushed if we can't adopt him' I say and Elaezar leaves.

I take Emmett in his incubator back down to the pediatric unit but I move him to the nursery instead. I go make rounds and when I come back Elaezar is standing in the nursery with Esme and I's case worker.

"Carlisle" she greets.

"Hello Stephanie" I say and check on Emmett's chart.

"I looked over the case and I talked to the judge that works with me. Emmett is yours once you sign these papers. We faxed them to esme already. She doesn't know that they were adoption papers. So you can surprise her" she says and I smile and tears run down my cheeks. I sign the papers quickly and Stephanie signs her name and stamps the bottom.

"Congratulations Carlisle he's yours now" She says and I hug her before sitting in a chair as my emotions get the best of me.

Elaezar stands next to me and rubs my back. When I calm down I look over to Emmett's crib. He's looking up at me.

"Hi buddy. Are you ready to go home with daddy" I ask. He gurgles and I laugh.

Elaezar hands me a hospital issued onesie and I change Emmett into it. A nurse hands me a bag with a sample can of formula and two bottles and a pacier and a burp rag. I pick up Emmett and place him in a car seat and go to my office to shut the computer's down.

"Carlisle' john calls and I turn.

""Who's this?" he asks. "This is Emmett Dale McCarthy Cullen" I say proudly.

"Congrats Carlisle" he says.

"Thank you" I say.

His pager goes off and he excuses himself. I make my way to my office and take of my lab coat and stethoscope. I shut down the office computer and grab my laptop and place it in my bag. I grab my car keys out of my bag.

I put my messenger bag on my shoulder and then pick up Emmett's car seat. I walk out to the car. When I get there I buckle Emmett in and then go to the driver's seat. I get in and put on soft music before backing out of the parking spot. Emmett soft whimpers reach my ears when I'm half way home.

"Shh it's all right my son" I croon.

Emmett it quiet for the rest of the way. I pull into the garage and park my car. I get out and open the back door. I take Emmett out of his car seat and hold him to my chest. I grab my bag and make my way into the kitchen.

"Carlisle your home" esme says. I stay still and watch esme cook dinner.

"Carlisle why haven't you hugged me yet?" esme asks and turns.

"O my god" she cries and rushes over.

"Meet our son love" I say and hand Emmett to Esme.

"O my god" she says.

"This is Emmett dale McCarthy Cullen our son." I say as esme holds him to her.

"How?" she asks.

"Those papers you signed were the adoption papers. His mother died this afternoon and I was assigned his case and Elaezar saw that and called our case worker" I say and kiss her.

"We're not ready for him though. We don't even have a nursery!" she says.

"I'll have Elaezar come by tomorrow and we'll clean one of the spare rooms out and tonight we can go shopping for stuff" I say.

"But Carlisle I don't think you want to put a crib up by yourself tonight" she says.

"We can get a play and rock sleeper for him. I know my one patient's daughter loves that thing to death." I say and she nods.

"We'll put it in our room for tonight" I say and she nods.

"Did you get formula?" she asks.

"Yes the hospital gave us a sample can along with two bottlse and a car seat from social services " I say and she nods.

She kisses Emmett forehead and I smile at she hugs me. Emmett whimpers and esme coos to him softly a timer goes off and esme hands him to me before pulling our dinner out.

I eat dinner one handed as I hold Emmett in my other arm. Esme smiles at me and I smile back. After dinner we head out to my car and strap Emmett in before heading to port ageless to go baby shopping.


	4. Chapter 4

The Perfect Family Ch.4

(Esme's POV)

Last night was incredible. Emmett only cried three times during the night. The last time was only ten minutes ago and I got up with him. I figured out he just needed a diaper change.

After changing his diaper I wasn't tired so I headed downstairs with Emmett in my arms. I coo softly to him as I sit in the chair facing the glass wall to the east to watch the sunrise. A sunrise to start a new day and begin my new life today with my baby. Right before the sun rises I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up and Carlisle is smiling down at me.

"Why aren't you in bed?" he asks softly.

"I couldn't sleep after changing Emmett's diaper" I say and he nods.

He pulls another chair next to mine and holds his hand out for mine. I place mine in his and we watch the sunrise together. Shortly after the sun rises Emmett wakes up crying. Carlisle gets up and heads to the kitchen and a few minutes later he returns with a bottle.

"Carlisle is there any way I can breastfeed?" I ask him as I feed our son.

"There is a way. It's a series of shots. The shots are full of estrogen and other hormones you would produce when you're pregnant which would make you produce breast milk" He says and I nod.

"Do you mind if I do it?" I ask nervously.

"Esme it's your body if that's what you want I'm fine with it" He says and I smile.

"I will call El and he can bring the beginning shots with him today." he says and I nod in excitement.

Carlisle heads upstairs and I burp Emmett before taking the bottle to the kitchen. Afterwards I also head upstairs.

I knock on Carlisle's office door and he tells me to come in.

"Do you mind watching Em while I take a shower?" I ask.

"Of course not love" He says and holds his arms out for him.

I hand Em to him and leave the room. I make my way to Carlisle's and I's room and to our master bathroom.

(Carlisle's POV)

I sit down in my office chair and rock Emmett. The gurgles and coos at me and I smile.

"Hi sweet boy." I coo to him and run a finger over his cheek.

He gurgles at me and I smile at him. I turn on my record player in my office and I rock side to side with him. He starts to yawn and I coo to him softly until he falls asleep. I sit in my office and close my own eyes and listen to the smooth jazz I turned on.

I'm right about to fall asleep when the doorbell rings. I get up and make my way downstairs. I answer the door and El, Carmen, Tanya, Irina, Kate and Garret are standing on the other side of the door. I motion them in and step to the side. They walk in and the girls gush over Em. I close the door once their all in.

"Hi guys thanks for coming" I say and they nod. "It's our pleasure Carlisle. And anyway when Carmen heard you adopted she couldn't wait to meet him" El says and I nod.

Carmen comes over and looks down at Em. I hand him over to her and she carefully takes him out of my arms.

"You're not going to break him Carmen" I chuckle seeing her holding him like he was glass.

"I haven't held that many babies and I don't think your wife would be too happy with me if the one time I'm not so cautious with a baby is with hers and I accidently hurt him" Carmen says.

"Carmen Carlisle is right Em is not going to break" Esme says coming down stairs in yoga pants and at shirt with wet hair.

"Esme" El greets and goes and hugs her.

"You look good" he says and tilts her chin up to look at her eyes.

"Thanks" Esme says and pulls back.

"Just one night with him and the light is back in your eyes and the dark circles are almost gone' El says and kisses her forehead. El always acted like an older brother to Esme.

"Should we start on Em's room? "I ask and el nods as does Garret.

"We'll be down soon love" I say and kiss Esme before I head upstairs.

Once in the room we were going to convert into a nursery El and Garret start to move furniture while I look at the paint colors Esme and I bought.

"We should put together the furniture in the middle of the room and paint around it" El says as he notices me looking between the furniture and paint.

I nod and we get started on assembling the various pieces of furniture. With their vampire speed the furniture was done within an hour.

"So what's the plans for color?" garret asks while getting the painting supplies.

"Esme wants the north wall painted the compatible cream, on the south wall she wants it to be painted Fawn bridle and then the east and west she wants the drizzle." I say remembering Esme's plan yesterday.

"OK I'll get started on the drizzle, garret do you want do the fawn bridle and Carlisle you take the compatible cream" El suggests.

"Fine by me" I say d garret nods. We each grab our paint can and move to our designated wall. Half way through Esme walks in.

"Looking good boys. Carlisle I made brunch when you ready to eat" She says.

"Ok love I'll be down after I finish this wall" I say. Esme looks at me in disapproval.

"Carlisle go eat. We ca finish painting" El says.

"I'm fine guys I'm not that hungry" I say but my stomach growls angrily and I blush.

"Go" El says and I nod and place my brush down and follow Esme out of the room.

We walk downstairs and to the kitchen. Esme pushes me into chair and places a plate in front of me full of food. She sits down across from me. "Thank you love" I say and she nods. Half way though our meal Em starts to cry. Kate comes carrying him in. "I think someone is hungry" She says and Esme gets up to prepare a bottle. I hear a soft agreement and look up. "I can feed him Kate" Esme says. "Esme its fine I can do it. You need to finish eating" Kate argues back. "Love come let our family enjoy our son" I say and Esme sighs but comes to the table and sits back down. I reach my hand across for her. I give her a comforting squeeze. "He's fine our family aren't going to hurt him" I say and she nods and starts to eat again. After we're done I do the dishes to let Esme go back to the front room with the ladies. After the dishes I plan to head upstairs but I stop when I see el and garret in the front room sitting by here mates.

"Paints done?" I ask.

"Yes. It just needs to dry and then we will move the furniture into place" El says with a smirk. I nod and sit next to Esme who leans into me.

"Esme we could do your shots now if you want" El suggest after a few minutes of silence.

"Okay" Esme says. She stands up and pulls on my hand. I get up and we walk to my office after El grabs his medical bag. I clear a spot on my desk.

"Esme take a seat on the desk" EL says.

Esme sits on my desk and motions for me to stand near her. When I get closer to her she parts her legs for me to stand in front of her. I stand in front of her and she wraps her arms around me. I rub her back soothingly knowing she had trypanophobia, which is a fear of needles and injections.

Out of the corner of my eye I see El turn his back so Esme doesn't see the needles. I rub Esme's back when she whimpers.

"Shh love its ok. We don't need to go through with this." I say and El looks up.

"No Carlisle I'm not going to back out because of my fear. Emmett isn't going to get as much nutrients as he could on bottles. Breast milk is the best option" Esme says and I nod.

"If you go into a panic attack at any time I'm stopping. If we need to stop after one or two it won't affect your body you will just have increased hormones for a while." El says and Esme nods.

El grabs the tray and I see four shots. Esme isn't paying attention she already has her face barried into my chest.

"Shh I got you love" I say softly as she flinches at the cool alcohol wipe. El looks at m and I nod my head and he injects the first one. Esme whimpers softly and I just rub her back. El quickly gets them all and pulls back.

"Your done my love" I say and Esme nods but doesn't let go of me.

"In the next few days you're going to start getting side effects. Nausea, mood swings, tender breasts. You also may feel dizzy. By next week your breast will start to grow and at that point your nipples will hurt but you need to take a soft cloth and just roll and pull them to make them harder. You want do this so Em's hungry mouth doesn't. And by two weeks you should be able to start to feed him "el says and Esme nods.

"Do you want to rest?" I ask and she nods. I go to pull back but she wraps her legs around my waist. I pick her up and carry her to our room. I lay her in our room before going to the nursery to help el and garret place the furniture. After we're done Kate brings Emmett in.

"He just feel asleep" he says and I nod and take him.

I change his diaper before placing him in his crib. I turn the baby monitor before we leave the room.

"We're going to get going do you guys can rest." Carmen says and I nod.

"thank you for all the help" I say and go around and hug them.

"Don't forget to send pictures" Carmen says and I nod.

I watch them get to their cars before closing the doors. I turn the downstairs baby monitors on before going to watch TV. Half way though the movie I was watching Em's cries come through the baby monitor. I stand up and head upstairs as quick as possible so Esme does not wake up.

"What's wrong baby?" I coo to him as I pick him up.

I check his diaper first before coming to the conclusion he was hungry. I walk down stairs with him and the kitchen where I proceed to make a bottle one handed. I give him the bottle and he suckled happily. I grab a burp rag and head back to the front room to finish the movie.

After Em is down with his bottle I burp him and just hold him since he was content in being in my arms. After an hour he falls asleep on my chest.

I kiss his forehead and just let him lay there as I watch a new medical show on the discovery channel. After the show is done I see it's close to 5 pm which meant I needed to start dinner. I lay Em down in his sleeper in the living room.

I go into the kitchen and peer into the fridge. I see a pack of pork chops and pull them out along with some Brussel sprouts. I get the Brussel sprouts going before putting a shake n bake coating on the pork and throwing them into the oven.

After checking the Brussel sprouts I go back into the front room. After awhile I go back into the kitchen to flip the pork chops and turn the hat down on the Brussel sprouts. Right as I finished Emmett woke up in need of a diaper change.

"You're stinky little man" I say as my face scrunches up with the smell.

I quickly take him upstairs and change his diaper before looking at the time and seeing dinner needed to be taken out of the oven. I head back down stairs with Em and set him down in the rocker with some toys and run back to the kitchen and turn the oven and stove off and pull the pork out of the oven.

I let the food set for a few minutes while I check on Em. Once I'm satisfied he's sleeping I head upstairs to get Esme. She's still sound asleep curled up in the middle of the bed with my pillow clutched in her arms. I gently get on the bed and start to kiss her neck up to her jaw. She starts to squirm before moaning and opening her eyes.

"Carlisle" she says sleepily.

"Time to get up my love. Dinner is done" I say softly before kissing her forehead. I help her up and we head downstairs.

"MM it smells amazing Carlisle" Esme says as we get to the bottom of the stairs.

"I made shake n bake pork chops and steamed Brussel sprouts" I say and Esme's stomach growls and she blushes.

I chuckle and we quickly make our way into the kitchen so we don't wake up Em. I have Esme sit and I make our plates.

We say grace before we start eat. After dinner Esme goes into the living room to get Em who was crying while I put the dishes in the dish washer. I join them in the living room. After Emmett is content again Esme puts a movie in and we jut relax as a family on the couch and watch the movie.

(Two weeks later/Esme's POV)

The last two weeks I have been following Elaezar's recommendations. Two days ago I started leaking and today I wanted to try to get Em to latch on to my breast and drink.

"Ready love?" Carlisle ask softly as he brings a crying Em into the room. I nod my head and take of my shirt and pull up my under shirt.

Carlisle hands Em to me and I bring him to my chest and guide him to my breast

Carlisle wraps me in the breast feeding wrap. He sit next to me as I try to get Em to suckle.

"Come on bay boy. I know you're hungry" I coo to him as he whimpers and squirms.

"Give it time love" Carlisle says and rubs my back soothingly. After a few minutes Carlisle gets on his knees next to me and try's to help Em start to suckle.

"Come on son. I know you hungry" Carlisle says softly.

Carlisle squeezes my breast so milk come out and he puts a drop on his finger and places it in Em's mouth.

Em suckle son Carlisle's finger greedily. Carlisle gently remove his finger and replaces it with my nipple

. Em cautiously start to suckle at firs but after finding out how to do it he start to suckle greedily. I smile and kiss Carlisle.


	5. Chapter 5

The Perfect Family Ch. 5

(Carlisle's POV)

Today we officially had Emmett for a month. Today he also had his one month checkup. Esme was upstairs bathing Em while I was downstairs getting the diaper bag ready.

For the first few months the director wanted my colleague to take care of Emmett and then when he turned a year or so I would be able take over his case. Esme has been fretting for the past day and an half about his appointment.

I was slightly nervous but not as bad as Esme. I trusted my colleague Dr. Julia Harris.

Esme was more nervous about shots but that wasn't going to be an issue. I was just worried about how my little man was going to react to being in the hospital's pediatric unit which was always loud and busy with a flurry of activity. Em liked soft quiet places for right now.

The doctor in me was also worried about him catching some infection from other children since he isn't fully vaccinated yet. I'm brought out of my thoughts when Esme walks downstairs with Em in her arms.

"You ready?" she asks and I nod.

I grab the diaper bag and we make our way to the car. I place the diaper bag on the seat next to the car seat as Esme straps Em into the car seat. I then get into the driver's seat. . Esme gets in and I pull out of the drive.

"You nervous?" I ask Esme who was twitching.

"Just a little" she replies.

"It's alright to be nervous love most new parents I see with their infants are nervous. Just know that their won't be any needles involved in this appointment. That will be his next appointment in a month or so" I say and she nods.

"I know you don't like hearing him cry. I can take him next month" I say and Esme nods.

"Thank you Carlisle" she says and I smile. "Anything for you love" I reply and Emmett make his presence known by grunting a bit.

"Yes Em we hear you to and your mother and I would do anything for you also" I say.

For the rest of the ride we're silent. When we pull up to the hospital Esme takes a deep breath. We get out of the car and I grab Emmett in his car seat as Esme grabs the diaper bag. We get into the hospital and I say hello to the nurse before heading upstairs to the pediatric unit. I have Esme sit with Emmett and I go get the paper work. I sit down next to them and fill out the paperwork.

I hand it in and before I could sit down a nurse calls for us. Esme picks up the diaper bag and Emmett's car seat and makes her way to me. I grab Emmett's car seat and we make our way to a room.

"Hello Dr. and Mrs. Cullen" she greets.

"Hello Samantha" I say as I close the door behind us.

"I'm going to need you guys to remove all of Emmett's clothing and his diaper so I can weigh him and take measurements" she requests and Esme takes Emmett out of the car seat and starts to undress him.

After he is undressed the nurse take him and weight him and measures his height and head circumference.

"Well he's going to be a big boy, he grew 2 inches in the last month and gained 2.5 lbs." she says and gives Emmett to Esme who wraps him in a blanket

"Do you guys have an questions or concerns?" she asks as she sits on the stool.

"No I don't believe so" I say and she nods

. "Ok then I will go tell Dr. Harris you're here and ready to see her" she says and leaves the room.

"How long will this take?" Esme asks.

"Around a half hour or so" I say and Esme nods.

"He'll be due for a feeding during that time" Esme says and I nod

." I know that's why I made the appointment at this time. Dr. Harris will want to see how he eats and how much and since he's breast feed we don't know the exact amounts but we can guess based on how long he drinks" I say and she nods.

"That's why my cover up is in the diaper bag" she says and I nod. Theresa knock on the door and the door opens a crack

"Ready for me?" Dr. Harris asks and I nod. She opens the door fully and walks in closing the door behind her.

"Parenthood suits you guys. I've never seen you guys so happy" she says as she sits down on the stool across from us.

"Thank you" I reply as she opens the laptop and looks at the notes the nurse put in Em's file.

"He's a little advanced on the growth chart for his age but it's completely normal nothing to worry about. Based off the chart and his advanced growth I can guess he will be a very tall and muscular grown man" she says as I nod and rub Esme's arm.

She turns to face us and grabs the stethoscope from the counter. I take Emmett from Esme and I h wrap the blanket so his chest is exposed and I hold him where he's comfortable and Julia can do what she needs to easily.

She scoots the stool over and tries to warm the stethoscope. She places the bell on Em's chest and he cries in shock. I chuckle and Esme looks alarmed.

"He's fine love" I say and she nods but still keeps her eyes on him.

"His lungs work perfect" Julia says as Em continues to wail.

I calm him down and then Julia tries again. When she finishes with his heart and lungs she moves on to his eyes, nose and throat. She then checks his reflexes and his overall appearance.

"You can put a diaper and his clothes back on." She says and I nod and grab the diaper bag and lay him down on the exam bed to get him dressed. "Is he eating okay?" Julia asks Esme.

"He latches on well and suckles quit hard" Esme says.

"When was the last time he ate?" Julia asks as I return to my chair with Em.

"Two hours ago" Esme replies right as Emmett get fussy.

"Do you mind feeding him so I can observe?" Julia asks.

"Of course not, Carlisle explained this to me" Esme says and reaches into the diaper bag for her cover up.

Julia turns to give Esme some privacy and I help Esme get Em in position. I also help Esme cover her bare skin but leave Em UN covered so Julia could monitor his reactions.

"I'm covered" Esme says and Julia turns around.

"Hoe frequent does he eat?" she asks. "Every two hours or so." I reply and Julia makes a note in his chart.

"What about at night?" she asks.

"every two hours unless he doesn't wake up for his feeding then we leave him sleep and feed him when he gets up which is usually three to four hours after the last feeding" Esme says and Julia nods.

"He attached good and he's suckling well. Based on your answers I'm guessing he gets between 2-4 ounces of milk per feeding" she says and Esme nods.

"Is that a good think?" Esme asks.

"Based on his size it's a very good thing" Julia replies.

Em finishes and I take him and burp him so Esme can cover up.

"How are his diapers?" Julia asks.

"Normal breast feed baby poop. Runny and little to no odor" I reply and Julia nods.

"He's in perfect health. I will have to see him back in a month to get his Hip B 2nd dose, DTap, IPV, PCV, RV and Hib vaccines" he says and Esme's eyes widen.

"6 shots?" Esme asks in shock and I nod.

"I'll bring him love" I say and Esme nods and grabs Em from me.

"How about May 14th at noon:" Julian asks.

"That's fine" I say and she types it into the online schedule program.

"Have a good dah and I will see you tomorrow at work Carlisle" Julia says and leaves the room. I grab the diaper bag and car seat and Esme and I walk out of the hospital.


	6. Chapter 6

The Perfect Family ch.6

(a month since last chapter/Carlisle's POV)

Today Emmett and I would be heading to the hospital for him to get his two month booster shots. Esme was upstairs fretting as she gave Emmett his morning bath.

I'm also personally nervous since I've never been on the parent side of booster shots. It's a very stressful time for the parents and the infant.

But I can't show Esme that I'm nervous because then she would feel guilty about making me take him by myself.

But Esme can't handle this appointment because I know Emmett will make his discomfort known by crying and screaming and Esme doesn't like to hear him cry or scream.

I'm broken out of my thoughts as Esme comes down stairs carrying a wet baby

.

"I figured you would want to get him dressed since you know what he'll need to wear for his appointment" she explains and I nod and take a wet and squirming Emmett from her

. I kiss her briefly before heading upstairs. I set him down on his changing table and grab a simple onesie, socks and some pants that could be pulled down easy.

Emmett starts to babble as I walk towards the changing table.

"Are you letting me know you're waiting?" I ask him in a goofy voice and he reaches up towards me. I unwrap the towel and blow raspberries on his belly.

He laughs wildly and I smile before I start to get him dressed. After getting him dressed I bring him back downstairs to try and feed him.

I hand him to Esme and then go get his diaper bag ready. After getting everything I needed in the diaper bag I go and put it inn the car and I start the car also. I head back inside and Esme is burping Emmett.

" here you are. I will be waiting for your return so I can cuddle my boy" esme says and hands me our son.

" I'll be back with in an hour love"' I say before I leave.

When I get to the garage I get Emmett in his car seat before getting into the front seat. I pull out of the driveway and onto the main road. Em starts to gurgle and coo and I turn some music on for him.

My usual 20 minute drive seemed like a 5 minute drive. I take a deep breathe to calm my self and then get out of the car. I grab the diaper bag and then Emmett out of his car seat.

I walk in the hospital and head right to the elevator for the pediatric unit. When the elevator dings I step of on to the pediatric unit and walk towards the reception desk.

"Carlisle Dr. Harris has a room already for you guys." The receptionist says when she saw us.

" which room?" I ask as I bounce Em gently.

"Room 3" she replies.

"thank you" I reply and make my way to rook three.

When I get in the room the all to familiar silver tray with 6 glistening needles is sitting on the counter.

Seeing all 6 makes me flinch a bit. I sit down with him on my lap in the chair and bounce him gently on my knee. A few minutes later there's a knock and dr. harris and her nurse walk in.

"Hello Carlisle" she greets as she sits on the stool across from us. Her nurse goes and stands next to the counter and opens the supply cabinet and starts to pull out antiseptic wipes and band aids.

"Hello Julia' I greet and em gurgles.

"How is everything going? Does everything seem normal at home?" she asks.

"yes everything is just like it was at our last appointment" I say and she nods and stands up.

"Well lets get this over with. Whatever happens Carlisle remember im trying to be the good guy not the bad guy" Julia says.

" I know Julia. I know hes going to cry but he needs these injections so I wont put a blame on you" I reassure her and she nods and opens up an antiseptic wipe.

I quickly disrobe Emmett of his pants and diaper and turn him so he's laying on my chest with his head nestled under my chin.

Julia grabs an alcohol wipe and wipes down emmetts leg. The nurse quickly grabs the first shott and hands it to Julia, who quickly uncaps it.

I hold Em closer to me as Julia pierces his leg with the needle. Emmett let's out a shrill cry and grasps my T-shirt. I coo softy to him as Julia gets the next shot ready.

This time the needle pierces his left leg and his cries increase in volume. I try humming to him as he gets his next shot but it doesn't help him relax.

"shh Emmett your ok daddy is right here" I coo as Julia prepared the fourth shot. As that one pierces his leg I feel hot moisture on my chest. I grunt in shock and Julia giggles.

" two more buddy and then we're done" she coos and takes his arm for the next one.

I hold onto him and rub his back. He starts to cry harder and I try to calm him but it has no effect on him. Julia grabs the last shot and quickly gets it into him.

"he's all done for today. Don't bother making his next appointment we can do that later when it's closer to his next appointment" Julia says and I nod in agreement.

"I'll get you a scrub top so you can change out of your wet shirt" nurse Stevens says and I nod as she leaves the room behind Julia.

I quickly change emmett's clothes sine his were slightly damp with pee. As I finish the nurse pops back in with a scrub top.

I quickly change so Emmett and I can get home quickly so we don't worry Esme.

I walk to the car with Emmett in my arms. Once we get to the car I strap Emmett in his car seat before starting the car and driving off.

As soon as I pull into the garage Esme is at the doorway. I get out and go to Emmett's door and lift him out of the car.

"my boy" esme says and rushes over to us and takes him from me.

"are you ok baby?" she coos to Emmett as we walk into the house.

"don't touch his upper thighs or upper arms love" I say and Esme nods and looks over at me.

"why are you wearing a scrub top and not your t shirt you left in" she asks.

" Emmett had a accident during his shots" I explain and Esme fussed over Emmett again. After a quick shower for me and a bath for Emmett, we just relax as a family for the rest of the day.

(A/N When do you think carlisle and esme should be turned into vampires? When the children are still young or when the kids are in their teen years?)


	7. Chapter 7

The Perfect family Ch.7

(7 months since last chapter/Esme's POV)

Emmett has grown so much in the last six months. He was now 9 months old and already started to crawl around and babble with us when we talk to him. He is able to hold himself up with the help of the furniture and bounce.

' It was finally christmas time once again. Carlisle and I were overjoyed to have another person to buy gifts for this year. The only down side was emmett was learning how to pull cords and pull down decorations and such.

Im snapped from my musing as i hear glass shattering. I quickly set down the mixing spoon and rush into the living room. Emmett is by the tree and a smashed ornament is in front of him. I quickly pick him up and look him over for injuries.

"Emmie that's naughty" I say and i move him to his play pen. He starts to whimper not liking his playpen any more.

"No emmett. You can stay in there till daddy gets home" i say as i glance at the clock on the wall.

Carlisle would be home with in the next half hour. I turn on the baby monitor and a baby program on the tv before moving back to the kitchen to finish dinner. Emmett starts to cry and fuss louder and i try to ignore him as best as i can.

His cries get louder and louder and i sigh and walk back into the front room. Emmett is standing up using the side of the playpen.

"Emmett you're fine" i coo to him as i sit next to his playpen.

he hobbles over using the playpen side ands reaches for me. I sigh and pick him up. He had been like this all day. If he wasn't getting into trouble he was crying to be held which wasn't like him.

"Whats wrong buddy?" i ask as i wipe drool from his cheek with my dish towel on my shoulder.

He lays his head on my shoulder. I rub his back as he sucks on his thumb and more drool comes.

"Honey i'm home" carlisle calls and emmett starts to whimper at the noise.

"Shh you're ok" I coo and stand up to go to carlisle.

"What's wrong with little man?" He asks immediately upon seeing him.

" I don't know carlisle. He always wants to be held and he's drooling a lot and any loud noise he whimpers at." I say and carlisle nods and places his hand against his forehead.

"Well the has no fever" Carlisle says and takes him from my arms. He whimpers and reaches for me. "Shh buddy its daddy" I coo softly.

"I'm going to take him upstairs and examine him quickly" Carlisle says and i nod. Carlisle walks up the stairs and to his office. I walk back to the kitchen to finish dinner. A few minutes later carlisle walks downstairs with em in his arms.

"He's teething love" Carlisle says and i nod.

Carlisle goes to the freezer and pulls a teething ring out and hands it to em.

"Is it ok for him to teeth this late?" i ask.

"Esme its perfectly fine everyone is a unique individual. Yes most babies teeth around 6 months but Emmett teething now is perfectly healthy." he says and i nod.

"I'm going to go give him some baby Tylenol and then place his in the playpen" carlisle says and I nod.

While he does that i make our plates and get dinner ready. After dinner and after emmett is in bed carlisle and I begin to wrap presents.

(Christmas day)

Today was emmett's first christmas. I was out of bed at 5:30 and in the kitchen making breakfast and prepping dinner at 7 when carlisle woke up.

"How long have you been awake?" He asks as he pours some coffee.

"One and a half hours" I say and carlisle just shakes his head. A few seconds after the baby monitor picks up on emmett's whimpers.

I rush upstairs to emmett's room.

"Merry christmas baby" i coo as i pick him up to take him to the diaper table. I change his diaper before putting him in his christmas pj's and taking him downstairs.

"Emmett look santa came" i say excitedly and carlisle chuckles.

I set em on the floor and he crawls towards the tree. I quickly get the camera setup to record. Carlisle sets his coffee down and crawls over to em and picks him up as well as one of his gifts. Em squeals when the sees the stuffed monkey.

I make my way next to them and for the rest of the morning we take turns opening gifts with emmett and opening gifts from one shutting the camera off carlisle and i make our way to the kitchen. As i pull breakfast out of the oven, Carlisle places Emmett in his high chair. I plate breakfast and carlisle sits at the table.

I grab some oatmeal for emmett and place next my plate so i could feed him.

After breakfast carlisle takes em to get them ready for church while i start the dishwasher before starting to get ready myself. I meet carlisle downstairs where he was strapping our son into his car seat.

Once that was done we headed out to the car and speed off to church.

When we got to church we sat in our normal pew and carlisle talked to co workers while i rocked em.

"Esme would you like a family picture by the christmas tree?" Cam Gernady asks as she comes to sit next to me.

"That would be great" i say and i nudge carlisle.

"Cam offered to take a family picture for us" i say and the nods and stands up and we walk over to the christmas tree.

Carlisle stands on my left and i shift emmett so the is between carlisle and I.

"Say merry christmas" cam says as she holds up her camera.

"Merry christmas" we says and she takes the picture.

"I'll email it to you" she says and i nod.

"Thank you" i say as we make our way back to our pew for the start of the service.

After the service we head home and enjoy ourselves as a family.

Right before i lay em down for bed our picture comes through on email and goss i couldn't wait to print it and put in a frame with the caption "our first christmas as a family"


	8. Chapter 8

The Perfect Family Ch.8

(3 months after the last chapter/Carlisle's pov)

I yawn as i make my way to the doctors locker room. I had just gotten off a 24 hour shift that started yesterday at 6 a.m.

Once in the locker room i make my way to the shower. After i'm done i walk to my locker to get everything i needed to head home. Elzear is standing at my locker grinning.

"What is with the look?" I ask as I open my locker. A piece of paper falls out and i grab it and look at it. I smile and turn to elzear.

"Emmett's birthday is today" i say and elzear nods.

"Did you just realize this?" he asks between chuckles.

"I've had a rough 24 hours" i say and he nods.

"Go home and rest. I will see you later tonight for em's party" he says and i nod and make my way to the car.

My drive seems to take forever. When i pull into the drive i quickly park my car in the garage and make my way to the house.

When i get in the house i set my lab coat and briefcase before jogging up stairs. I quietly walk to em's nursery and sneak in.

I walk over to the crib and emmett is laying in his crib sleeping peacefully his mouth forming a small O. I lay my hand on his arm and rub it softly.

I stay for a few more minutes before leaving the room and making my way to my room. I slip out of my clothes and into lounge pants and a t shirt.

I get into my spot of the bed and pull the blankets over me and turn to face esme. I pull her into my arms and fall asleep.

(7 hours later)

I wake up to soft nudges. I open my eyes and look at the clock and see it's one in the afternoon . The nudges belonged to no other than em.

"Hi bubba" i say as i pick him up and set him on my stomach.

"Rise and shine" esme says as she walks out of our closet with clothes for both of us. Right now she was in shorts and a t shirt.

"I'm up" i say and i grab em as i sit up so he doesn't tumble.

"Whats up with my little birthday boy?" i ask em before blowing raspberries on his tummy.

He laughs and bounces slightly. I get up and esme takes him so i could take a quick shower and dress. Afterwards i take him so esme can get dressed. I start to head downstairs and esme was already decorating for his party.

"What has your mommy done to the house?" i ask as i set em down in his bouncy seat.

I head to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee and something to eat. Im rummaging through the fridge when esme walks in.

"I can make us some lunch if you can watch the baby and hang some streamers up" esme says and i nod and grab my coffee before heading the front room.

"Love where are the streamers?" i ask.

"In a bag from party city" she answers and i wince looking at the 10 or so bags.

I find the bag with six different streamers in it and i groan. I start by picking out a dark blue on and starting by the fire place and making my way around the room with each color.

After a half hour esme calls me to come eat. I set the roll of tape and streamer down and go and grab em out of his bouncy seat.

I head to the kitchen and set em in his high chair. Esme sets BLT's,fruit salad and coleslaw on the table for our lunch.

She grabs em some fruit and a couple pieces of cheese cut up. The stars too much happily while esme and i make our sandwiches.

We quickly eat and throw our dishes into the dishwasher. I grab em and esme follows us to the living room.

" looks good" she says and i nod.

I set emmett in his pack and play and start to hang more streamers. Esme starts to hang the banners and posters she had made with pictures of em from the last year.

After finishing streamers i go to collect the balloons from the laundry room. Em looks up in interest at the balloons.

"Are these fun to look at?" i ask him and the giggles.

Esme watches with a smile on her face. For the rest of the afternoon em looks around the room and giggles as esme and i finish our decorating.

After finishing the decorating esme heads to the kitchen to make dinner for the party. I wanted a small party but esme insisted on inviting all of her book group and their husbands and kids.

So in a grand total our party was around 30 instead of 9 like i wanted. Esme also invited and his family.

She was making roast beef sandwiches, two types of pasta salad and a few other side dishes. While esme cooks i play with emmett.

Emmet starts to fall asleep halfway through our play time so i lay him down in his pack n play. I sneak into the kitchen and wrap my arms around esme.

"What are you doing?" she asks.

"I came in here to see if you wanted help. Emmett is laying down in his pack and play sleeping." i say and she nods.

"If you want you can help make the calico beans." esme says and i nod and grab everything i would need. I start to make the beans when esme stops and looks at me.

"What's wrong love?" i ask.

"Nothing i just can't believe our baby is already a year" She says ands i see tears cascade down her cheeks. I hug her and she cried into my shoulder.

"All the ladies in my book nook club always said how fast kids grew up and i never believed them and here our little emmett is already a year old." she cries and i rub her back trying to soothe her.

"It alright love" I say to her and she just hugs onto me.

We stay like that for a few minutes till the timer goes off on the stove. Esme pulls away and wipes her face before starting to cook again. I go back to cooking as well as memories of the past year reach me.

(2.5 hours)

"Knock knock" Elzear calls from the open front door.

"Hi guys thanks for coming" i greet them as all the denalis walk in.

Each one carrying a separate gift.

"Gifts can go over in the corner of the room by the giant poster of emmett" i say and take coats to hang up.

"Where's the birthday boy?" carmen asks.

"Upstairs getting his party outfit on and getting a little snack before dinner" i say and she nods.

"You and esme did a good job on the decor" Tanya says as she hugs me.

"Thanks. I though my hands were going to fall off with all the streamers and balloons" I say and they laugh and we make our way to the front room.

We sit on the couch and talk for a few minutes before esme comes down with em.

"Theres our birthday boy" elzear coos and gets up to go by esme. The doorbell rings and I excuse myself.

"Hello carlisle" John greets.

"Please come in" i say and open the door.

Him, his wife and two kids walk into the house and all look in awe at the house.

"Its a nice place you have" Johns wife mary says.

"Thank you when we bought this house we had a big family in mind" i say and take their coats to hang up.

"A big family indeed. I'm sorry that it didn't work out naturally for you" john says. "

thank you it was rough for a while but emmet has brought so much life back into this house" I say and guide them into the living room where emmett is giggling as El throws him into the air.

For the next half hour esme and i take turns greeting guests till our house is full. Once everyone was there we sat down to eat.

"Before we eat i would like to say grace" I say and esme reaches for my hand.

"Dear lord thank you for this wonderful time with family and friends who have made it to celebrate esme and I's miracle. Thank you for this wonderful food and thank you for giving us our little miracle emmett dale McCarty cullen. Amen" i pray and sit down.

We dig into the food and the denalis do their best to make it look like they're eating but with little kids in the room they had to take a few bites of food.

"Love do you want to do presents or cake?" i ask as i help her clean the kitchen a bit.

"Let's do cake and then presents" she says and i nod.

I grab the sheet cake while esme grabs emmett's small cake for him to enjoy by himself. We walk into the living room and El who was holding em puts him in his high chair.

We sing happy birthday to him before esme places his cake on the high chair table.

Emmett immediately takes his little fist and places right in the center of the cake.

Esme serves cake and we all sit around the front room and enjoy cake while emmett mainly plays with his.

"Carlisle, Esme go stand next to emmett. I'll get a family photo for your album" kate says and esme nods.

Esme and i stand next to emmett and kate quickly takes a couple shots.

On the last shot before we get the picture emmett reaches up and grabs my face with his hands that were full of blue frosting.

"Perfect shot" Kate says and hands esme her camera.

"I'll definitely be printing this one." esme gushes as i grab a napkin to wipe the blue goo of my face

"Carlisle why don't you go clean emmet up and you can wash your face while you're at it" Esme says and our guests chuckle and i feel my face turning red.

"Yes love" i say and pick up our blue gooey son.

He gets his hands all over my shirt as i walk up the stairs with him. Once in the master bath i undress him and take off my shirt.

I throw the laundry down the shoot before washing em and myself up.

I quickly get him dressed and get a new shirt on before making my way downstairs where esme,el,garrett and kate are moving presents from the table to the floor.

Em squeals in excitement and wiggles. Once i'm on a flat surface i set him down and he quickly crawls to the presents.

Esme quickly grabs her camera and sits on the floor to start snapping away. I sit next to emmett to help him open presents.

After he's finishes most of our guests leave while the denalis stay for awhile until emmett falls asleep laying on the floor.

Esme grabs him to take him to bed while i walk the denalis out. Afterwards i quickly clean the kitchen before heading upstairs

. Esme is in em's nursery rocking with him in his rocking chair. I smile and sit next to her in the wicker chair.


End file.
